Killer Moose
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: This was a bad idea. It was the middle of Novemember for crying out loud! Plus Andie had already told him that it was a bad idea.


**Killer Moose**

**Hey guys, I should be working on a chapter but this popped into my head and I can't get it out. First off I know Halloween already passed but I can't help it if I love that damn Holiday. Second, this probably won't be all that long cause it's just a little idea I've had since Halloween. And thirdly this is dedicated to Gweakles because she doesn't do scary movies lol.**

**A/N-Eh you'll figure out why it's named this when it's over.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it'd be bad if did…..very bad lol. Enjoy!**

Andie knew this was a bad idea. She had told Moose that it was a bad idea. It was the end of November for crying out loud. Halloween had come and gone and Moose had wanted to spent that night out trick or treating instead of watching scary movies. Now it was nearing midnight, there was something short of a blizzard outside and the whole crew was sitting in Moose's living room with their eyes glued to the flat screen TV.

Scooting even closer to Chase, Andie didn't let her eyes leave the TV. Alex was curled up in her side, he was much taller than she was but his knees were drawn up to his chest and his eyes peeking out from behind Andie's shoulder. Andie herself had one eye peeking from Chase's chest, his steady beating of his heart was the only thing keeping her calm at the moment. She watched as the girl on the TV slowly walked up the into the pitch black darkness of her own house.

Andie tensed completely and she felt Alex's grip tighten to the breaking point on her shoulder. She thought about saying something but she was too transfixed on the TV to even form the thought of complaining. As the music started to build up the tension, Andie let her one eye that was watching it squint slightly. On the ground in front of her, Shane pushed herself back between Chase's legs and Andie saw him squeeze his legs together around her in assurance that he had her.

But when the girl reached the top of the stairs, nothing happened to her. Frowning, Andie loosened her grip and brought her head from Chase's chest. However she moved too soon and suddenly, there was the revving sound of the chainsaw and leather face jumped from one of the rooms. Andie let out a muffled scream and jumped a foot in the air, also succeeding in placing herself on Chase's lap.

All around the living room, there were muffled screams and shrieks. Missy's head collided with Monsters and he tried to shush her and Cable hit his head on the coffee table as he shot up into a sitting position.

"Moose pick a different movie." Chase said as he tightened his grip on Andie. "The movies scaring everyone."

"No don't cut it off!" Kido protested.

She was the only one who had not jumped or screamed. She sat cross legged in the middle of the room, directly in front of the TV itself. Kido claimed that Japanese horror movies were much more scarier than the American's could ever hope to be.

"Leave it." Andie said trying not to let her voice shake. "I wanna see the end."

"But, you're scared." Chase said in confusion.

"Well that's what you're here for." Andie said snuggling close to him. "To protect me from the chainsaw man."

Chase smirked and kissed the top of Andie's head as they all settled down to continue watching the movie.

"You alright Alex?" Chase asked looking down at his little brother.

"Yep." Alex squeaked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

Moose shushed them as they got back into the scary music and Andie herself tensed up once more. Preparing to be scared once more.

'_Well,'_ She thought dryly. '_If the chainsaw man does come, I can always trip Chase so he gets him first.'_

They all had been so engrossed in the movie that when their numbers suddenly decreased by one none of them noticed.

The movie itself was actually starting to get stupid. And Andie found herself relaxing. When it was practically over and they got into a speech much like Norman's Bates from Psycho, Andie couldn't help but shiver slightly as the smile grew on the killer's face as he thought about just how he was going to get out of there and continue his killing. As the picture of the insane killer smiling started to fade, Andie glanced over Chase's shoulder to look out at the falling snow.

Standing right in the doorway, was a white masked figure. Andie felt her eyes practically bulge of her head and before she could react, the killer revved up the chainsaw and it roared to life.

Screaming loudly, Andie back peddled out of Chase's lap. Falling onto Shane who hadn't even turned around to see what was going on before running. Alex soon followed to the floor as the door was thrown open the chainsaw was suddenly revving right behind their heads.

The house shook with the screams of the crew and for a few moments that's all that could be heard. Suddenly though, the killer doubled over the chainsaw slowly started to die down. Then something replaced the screams, the sound of laughter filled the room and they all watched as the killer reached up to take off the mask.

"You guys shoulda seen the look on your faces!"

Rolling his eyes, Chase went over to Andie who was lying on ground frozen in fear. He picked her up off the ground and sat her on the couch.

Then turning very slowly, he glared at the mop of curly hair that was still laughing.

"Moose baby." Sophie said softly when she noticed the look on Chase's face. "Run."

**See told you it wasn't long lol. But yea that's been in my head for a while now and I just wanted to get it out. **

**A/N-Poor Moose, he'd better run for his life lol**

**Danyi**


End file.
